Fire in his soul
by Zamirax
Summary: Ruka never saw the fire in his eyes when he’d look at her. She never so much as looked his way… yet he was always there, even when the clouds came and the storm started up… He’d never leave. Kain would wait a thousand years if he had to.


Ruka never saw the fire in his eyes when he'd look at her. She never so much as looked his way… yet he was always there, even when the clouds came and the storm started up… He'd never leave. Kain would wait a thousand years if he had to.

XXX

"If in the future you end up causing her unhappiness… I will never forgive." Kain ran his hand through his hair, as he remembered Kaname's response.

"That's fine… its fine for you to not forgive me in such a case." Kaname understood what he was going through; does that mean that Kaname is in the same situation? "Your and idiot you know… and so am I" what did he mean? Now Kain understood it, Kaname loved Yuuki. Kain closed his eyes as the wind blow through his hair. It was almost sunrise, but Kain didn't move.

"Ruka I'll be waiting here for you… I'll be waiting." Why? Why didn't she see him? Why couldn't she feel the same way? He wanted to hurt Kaname. Kain wanted Kaname to feel the pain that was running through him. But that would be worst than watching Ruka's eyes fill up with tears because of Kaname.

No… For now he'd fight with Kaname, and hope that one day Ruka would see what was hidden from her blind eye. Kain knew that it was very risky to keep waiting for Ruka; it could be years before she would see him. But this was the risk that he would take.

Kain had tried to stop his feelings for Ruka but even as he tried, he knew that it was useless. This feeling would never go away. So for now he'd still be waiting.

"Hey Akatsuki." Kain turned around to see Kaname walking towards him. "It's almost daylight; you should be in your room."

"I don't want to be in there," Kain said coldly. Kain turned his head away from Kaname and didn't look back as he walked into the trees.

"I know," Kaname whispered. "Kain," He said loud enough for Kain to hear him.

"Hmm?" Kain didn't turn back to Kaname, but he stopped walking.

"You shouldn't just give up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she won't always be so blind."

"Hmm." Kain continued to walk. _**I wonder why Kaname even cares.**_ _**He's a pureblood. He didn't think himself worthy of our friendship? No Kaname you're more a friend to me then just an ally. But then why do I hate him? Because Ruka loves him? Because she doesn't see me, she sees him.**_

Kaname was right he shouldn't give up on her yet. She had all his faith right now. She had all his love. He'd never stop fighting, and when she finely gives up and falls he'd be the knight waiting at the bottom to catch her.

Kain ran a hand through his windblown hair. _**I'll be here for you… waiting through the rain for the storm to start and I'll never leave you. **_Kain stood there breathing in the mountain air. _**Why? Why won't you open your eyes! Why can't you see me! **_He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout at her, but he knew that he couldn't afford the consequences. He couldn't afford to watch her cry in front of him.

The last time he had seen Ruka cry was more then half a year ago. "Kaname wanted my blood when we first came here and now…" her words were cut off by the sob that escaped her lips. Kaname had hurt her and for that he didn't think he could forgive. But he had to, He had to try.

"Ruka," was all that Kain could say now, as the bush in front of him burned up. If Kain didn't just talk to Kaname he would not have gotten so angry. If the only way to stand beside Ruka was to be Kaname's ally then he's do it. Kain would smolder his anger and walk away from the battle field.

It was well over sunrise when Kain finally reached his room. When he opened the door he was surprised that Aidou was not in yet. Kain couldn't help but feel a little relieved that he didn't meet any one on his way up here. He didn't think he could explain anything right now. _"She won't always be so blind" _Kaname's words filled his mind along with Ruka's tearstained face. _**Yes but how long will it be? And will I still be here when she finally opens her eyes?**_

That day was so long ago now. Kain closed his eyes and tried to forget it, but even as he tried to it kept coming back. Kain could feel the burning in his heart. Kain gritted his teeth to the pain. He'd deal with the pain just as long as Ruka was happy. He'd wait a thousand years if he had to.

XXX

There was a fire in his soul that he could not quench… a burning, aching fire that wouldn't go away.


End file.
